


Parties and Plastic Cups

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs the World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Knives woke up, she found herself surrounded by tall furniture legs and a scratchy carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties and Plastic Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=finch).



> Written for finch at the Comment-fic-athon for Scottpilgrimslash.

  
When Knives woke up, she found herself surrounded by tall furniture legs and a scratchy carpet. The world tilted a little when she sat up and her head ached in a way she really didn't like. She blinked, trying to remember what happened and why she was on the floor.

She turned to look behind her at the sound of a small 'humph' and a sigh. Kim was curled up behind her, only a few inches away and looking trashed. Also really cuddly.

Cuddly?

And that was when Knives remembered what happened.

***

  
She hadn't planned on getting drunk. Really, she hadn't. Her mom always said that getting drunk was a bad idea and it never seemed like the kind of thing she should do. But then there was lots of beer and Scott had brought Ramona and it ended up into a whole mess of bad.

Everything had been going okay until then. Neil had been keeping her company, talking about the band and their new song (which sounded AWESOME) and she'd mentioned her idea about making more t-shirts. He'd smiled happily and nodded and then Knives didn't pay that much attention after that because that was when Scott walked in. All cute and shiny and _with Ramona_.

Knives didn't mean to crumple her red plastic cup quite so fiercely, but it felt really good. Neil waved his hand in her face, but she was in evil death glare mode and nothing was going to stop her.

She was just about to walk up to them when Kim dashed in front of her. She looked a little sympathetic and a lot understanding.

"Look kid, this is not the way to go." She then pushed another bright red plastic cup in her hand. "This, however, _is_."

Knives could smell the strong tang of alcohol in the cup, but she didn't care. She downed it in one gulp and-

"Bleck," she said, coughing. Kim patted her on the back.

"That's vodka for you. The next one will taste better, promise." Knives eyed her suspiciously, still trying to get the taste off her tongue. There had been very little not-vodka in that thing.

"You look like someone who would enjoy a nice Tequila Sunrise," Kim continued, before twirling around to head to the kitchen.

When Knives caught sight of Scott and Ramona making out on the couch, she decided Kim's Tequila Sunrise idea was the best damn thing she'd heard all night.

***

  
After that, things got a bit…wild.

***

  
She knew she didn't do anything too stupid. She knew she managed to keep all her clothes in tact and on her person.

She also knew that the dancing she did was not at all something her mom would approve of. The dance she did with Kim was just lewd.

It was also really fun.

***

  
Knives ran a hand through her hair, catching a little on the knots from sleep. It felt like her head was going to explode. The lights were too bright and her throat was dry. Her tongue felt like sandpaper.

Tongue.

 _Tongue_.

And that was when she remembered that Kim, while being a good dance partner, was an even better kisser.

It wa also the moment Kim stirred, stretched with a mumble of words that sounded like "turn off the sun" and opened her eyes.

***

  
Knives was flushed, heated, her skin feeling too tight and too hot, a rush of excitement and energy coursing through her veins. Kim was dancing next to her, hips moving in counterpoint and just touching her, small shocks reverberating along her pulse point at each stroke.

Kim's smile was deadly, sending thoughts through her head that she didn't have time to think on before Kim caught her hand in hers, tugging her gently to the hall.

"Where are we going?" Knives asked, confusion crinkling her brow.

"You'll see," Kim replied, mirth dancing in her eyes along with the rest of her.

They reached the stairs in no time and Kim dragged her along, only a little bit of stumbling between them. In no time there was quiet and a bedroom and Kim, lots and lots of Kim still being very close to her.

Knives swallowed nervously.

Even though she was expecting it, she wasn't really _expecting_ it, so the moment that Kim actually kissed her, a shock of surprise raced along her spine. Followed by a surge of want that surprised her even more.

Kim's lips pressed gently at first, her chapstick apparently the non-flavored kind. They were smooth and warm and she was so much better at it than Scott.

***

  
Kim sat up and Knives squeaked. It was undignified but she didn't quite know what to do, she'd never drunkenly made out with a girl before and then woken up next to said girl.

Kim was groggy but easing towards conscious, blinking and grumbling at the light. She rubbed her eyes and then actually focused on Knives. Then she smiled.

"Hey there," Kim said, not really awkward at all.

"Hey," Knives said back, at a loss for words or something approaching a conversation. Clearly school was not teaching her important life skills.

Kim looked around, observing the mess that had invaded the house.

"You, ah, gonna sit there and stare at me or are we gonna get up? Cause as much as I love this floor, it's not exactly goose feathers," Kim said, nodding at the wall to her back that was barricading her in.

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that." She stood up, her head aching a little sharper in protest, but all in all it wasn't so bad.

Kim stood up easier than she did, a trace of fluidity in her stance that made Knives envious. Clearly she was a drunk veteran.

For a moment, Kim stood there motionless, regarding Knives acutely. Her gaze wasn't as sharp as usual, dulled by morning fuzziness or maybe something more. A small smile graced her lips before she leaned over and kissed Knives' cheek. It's a quick kiss, as light as a butterfly, but it makes her flush.

"So, you want to grab some breakfast or something?" The smile was still there, not beaming, but a little ray of sun peaking through on a cloudy day. Knives couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great."


End file.
